Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-227661, filed Aug. 5, 2005, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-238379, filed Aug. 19, 2005, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag device having an air bag that develops upward along a window from below a window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among air bag devices used as occupant protective devices mounted in a vehicle, a door-mounted type air bag device is proposed which is provided with an air bag arranged between an inner panel of a door and a lining that covers a cabin interior side of the door, and develops upward along an inner surface of the window (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 2,941,879).
As another type of air bag device having an air bag that develops along an inner surface of a window, a roof-side type air bag is proposed which is provided with an air bag that develops downward from a roof-side frame arranged on an upside of the window. This roof-side air bag is provided with a member called a tension line which connects between a pillar and the air bag in order to stabilize a developing direction of the air bag.
However, in the case in which air bag devices such as the above-mentioned door-mounted type air bag is adopted which develops an air bag upward from below a window, it was difficult to provide the tension line thereto due to the structural difficulties. Accordingly, since the tension line cannot be provided, there is a possibility in that a developing direction of the air bag becomes unstable.
The present invention was made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances, and has a first object of providing an air bag device which enables obtaining a stable developing direction of an air bag even though the air bag device has a construction of developing the air bag upward from below a window.
By the way, the above-mentioned air bag device had a difficulty in precisely controlling internal pressure of the developed air bag.
The present invention also has a second object of providing an air bag device which enables precise controlling of the internal pressure of the air bag even though the air bag device has a construction of developing the air bag along an inner surface of a window.